In communications systems such as wireless communications, data is transmitted over communications channels that are assigned corresponding resources, e.g., transmission frequencies and/or time slots. A communication channel can be segmented into two portions: a payload portion that carries user or communications data, and a control portion that carries control information for managing the channels, resources, and other network condition. The control portion is typically smaller than the payload portion. Payload and control information can also be transmitted on separate or dedicated channels. The payload is intended to be processed to obtain the communications information, and the control information is used to control and manage the communications. The transmitted control information over time may substantially include redundant data, which is often repeated, while transmitted payload information can widely vary for different users and at different times. There is a need for a scheme that improves the decoding of received channel information, e.g., at a receiver, for example to save network resources and improve communications efficiency.